


A Lesson in Patience

by blossum



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, The beast - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, ZEN THE KNIGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossum/pseuds/blossum
Summary: "You missed him. You missed the lazy morning kisses you would share under the blankets when neither of you wanted to get out of bed. You missed helping him practice lines over cups of coffee at Jaehee’s cafe. You missed cooking dinner together and eating it on the couch, legs overlapping and a cheesy romantic comedy on the TV that would eventually be forgotten when you couldn’t keep your hands off each other."Zen's new role is especially demanding, and you can't handle waiting any longer, so you take matters into your own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with more shameless, self-indulgent smut. Hopefully you get as much out of reading this as I did writing it.

You were beyond proud of your boyfriend. You didn’t want Zen to think you weren’t, not even for a second. But sometimes it was hard dating a celebrity. Rehearsals constantly ran late, the director always seemed to need Zen to come see him at a moment’s notice, and you weren’t even going to get started about the fans; that was an entire conversation in itself. It was difficult, but you wouldn’t change it for anything, not when you saw the way Zen’s face light up when he talked about a new role, or the passion he had when rehearsing lines. And seeing him up on stage? It was magical; breathtaking, even. 

You knew how hard it was to find something to be passionate about, let alone good at, and Zen had somehow managed to find it, and excel at it.You were almost a little jealous at times. But more than anything, you were proud. If anyone deserved to get recognized for their talent, it was Zen. Despite his narcissism, he was so compassionate. He could be incredibly selfless, especially when it came to you. He always put your needs above your own, something you still had trouble getting used to. He was the perfect boyfriend; better than you could ever ask for, and sometimes, better than you thought you deserved.

Even so, it got hard. Long rehearsals meant long nights of sitting in your shared apartment, all alone. On the off chance you were still awake when Zen got home, you were much too tired to spend some quality time with him. This new role of his was especially demanding, but it was the chance of a lifetime. You knew this opportunity was too good for him to pass up; not that you would want him to, it just didn’t make being lonely any easier. 

You missed him. You missed the lazy morning kisses you would share under the blankets when neither of you wanted to get out of bed. You missed helping him practice lines over cups of coffee at Jaehee’s cafe. You missed cooking dinner together and eating it on the couch, legs overlapping and a cheesy romantic comedy on the TV that would eventually be forgotten when you couldn’t keep your hands off each other. 

When you first moved in with Zen, the two of you were inseparable. Seldom did a night go by where you weren’t writhing breathlessly under his lean body, or pinned against a wall with his lips at your neck and thigh between your legs. It was incredible. Somehow Zen managed to bring out a side of you that you had never seen before, and you were definitely not complaining. Sometimes you thought you wanted sex more that he did, and he could hardly ever get enough.

It had been at least a week since the two of you had been intimate last, and it was absolutely killing you. You barely had the strength to keep from taking care of your needs yourself; somehow you had managed to last this long, but your patience was wearing thin. You needed some relief. The director had promised the entire cast the whole day off tomorrow, and you could hardly wait. Just one day of having Zen to yourself didn’t seem like enough, but you would take it gratefully considering how demanding the schedule had been lately. You couldn’t wait to wake up and still be able to cuddle your boyfriend, to pepper his face with kisses and snuggle into his chest, to nuzzle your face in his neck and breathe in his natural scent, to glide your hands over his chiseled abs he worked so hard on, to feel his morning arousal rub against your leg… 

You wanted all of it. All of Zen. Every soft, gentle touch, every hungry, animalistic grope, anything you could get after being deprived of it for so long. You craved it, thirsted for it. The desire was driving you insane. You needed relief, and you needed it now.

You were too desperate to be ashamed as you headed into your shared bedroom, closing the door behind you and shedding your day clothes, opting for one of Zen’s T-shirts instead. Even laundry detergent couldn’t eliminate the scent clinging to the fabric; Zen’s scent. You could get drunk on his natural fragrance. You pulled the collar over your nose, deeply breathing in the aroma as you flopped down on the bed. The smell was intoxicating, and it just fueled your desire even more.

Thinking of nothing but your boyfriend, your hand travelled down your body, grazing over your abdomen until your fingers reached between your legs, and slowly started rubbing yourself over your underwear. While it wasn’t much, the contact after days of neglect was heavenly. 

You imagined your fingers were Zen’s, teasing you and turning you on until you were begging for more. Your free hand ghosted over your thighs, your abdomen, your breasts, adding to the sensation. You wished so badly that it was his hands sliding your panties down, his mouth caressing your nipple, his fingers sliding along your slick folds. In your mind, it was Zen who finally inserted the tip of his middle finger between your wet lips, gently massaging your entrance before dipping briefly inside you, nothing more than a preview of what you wanted. It was him who finally, finally rubbed at your clit, sending electricity through your body at the contact. 

You bent one leg, opening up and exposing yourself, creating a better angle as you continued your actions. You tried to imagine Zen kissing your neck, nibbling your earlobe, whispering how seductive you looked, anything to arouse you even more.   
Each shallow thrust was bringing you closer to sweet release. You started rubbing your clit in earnest, other hand grabbing your breast, preparing for climax. You were so caught up in the bliss you didn't even notice the bedroom door had opened. 

“Holy shit…” the soft voice brought your lewd actions to a halt. You were stunned, fingers still between your folds and heat rising to your cheeks. You could only imagine what you looked like right now; face flushed, eyelids heavy, chest rising and falling with each labored breath, pleasing yourself shamelessly in your boyfriend’s shirt. The sight immediately got Zen hard beyond belief. “So this is what my princess does when her knight is gone.” His tone turned teasing as he sauntered into the room, eyes dark with lust.   
You said nothing as he kicked his shoes off and crawled onto the bed. “Oh, don't stop on my account. Please, continue.” With a wicked smile, he slowly ran his hands up and down your thighs. 

Despite how often you had been intimate with each other, you felt incredibly exposed right now, yet it excited you. His eyes raked your body, taking in your nearly spent appearance. His hands caressing your thighs only turned you on more. Your fingers weren't even moving yet you were dripping onto the blanket simply from Zen’s presence. 

“Touch yourself for me,” he commanded, and you immediately obeyed. You couldn't take your eyes off of him as you continued playing with yourself, dipping your fingers into your cunt and assaulting your clit.   
You moaned as he licked his lips, eyes locked on the sight of your hand bringing you to climax. Just the hunger in his eyes was almost enough to make you cum then and there.

“Zen…” you groaned as you neared your orgasm, and his lust-filled eyes met yours.   
“Are you close, jagi?” He asked, leaning forward to kiss your neck, careful not to disrupt your hand’s movements.   
“Yes!” You cried out. You were almost there, seconds away from finally coming undone.   
“Stop.” Immediately your hand ceased to move, muscles twitching in anticipation. 

“W-what?” Confused and aroused beyond comprehension, you watched him reach between your legs to gently grab your hand and bring your fingers to his lips, tongue darting out to lap at your juices before engulfing the digits with his mouth. You suppressed a moan as he sucked on your fingers, cleaning your liquid off of them, keeping eye contact with you all the while. 

“I'm sorry I've had to make you wait so long, my love, but you'll have to wait just a little bit longer for me, okay?” His tone was innocent, but his eyes gleamed with mischief.   
He kissed you deeply, lips moving confidently against yours. You were painfully aroused and desperate for release, and his slow, controlled kiss was just tormenting you further. You tried quickening the pace, tongue jutting out to lick his lips and beg for entrance, but he skillfully kept the tempo consistent, despite your efforts. It was almost infuriating.

“Zen, please…” you pleaded softly when he returned his affections to your throat.   
“You're going to have to learn to be patient, princess. If you had just waited a little longer…”

Firm hands massaged your thighs, careful not to get too close to the one place you wanted to be touched, then gingerly trailed over your hips and onto your abdomen, ghosting over the soft skin. Skilled fingers stopped to gently caress your breasts, giving each nipple a light pinch before continuing upwards. He kissed you again as he brought your hands above your head, guiding them to hold onto the bars of the iron headboard. 

“If you let go, I'll have to stop,” he murmured into your ear, his words and the cool touch of the metal bringing you out of your stupor. 

Agonizingly slow, his hand drifted down your body and stilled between your legs, careful not to touch you quite yet. It was torture, and it fueled him. Zen loved being in control, loved being needed. He would tease you mercilessly until you were begging for him to give you what you wanted, and this time was no different.

“Hyun, please, I need it!” Usually using his real name got you what you wanted, but he was especially determined.  
“Need what? Tell me.” He spread your legs open further, teasing and tickling your inner thighs, driving you crazy.  
“Touch me, fuck me, anything! I need you, Hyun.” You didn’t care how desperate and needy you sounded, you just needed relief. You would beg for him until you lost your voice if that’s what it took.

Finally, he grazed his fingers along your folds. You cried out from the simple contact, elated to finally feel some friction. He was still going painstakingly slow, but it was progress, and you were just happy to be touched. His fingers felt exceedingly better than yours, and within seconds he had your legs trembling and abs tensing. He dipped a single finger into you and brushed the pad of his thumb over your clit, and it was bliss. Fighting your instinct, you kept your hands clamped onto the rods of the headboard; you didn’t think you could handle it if he stopped now, not when you were so close to climaxing. 

Cries kept escaping your mouth, and he kissed you again, almost as if he was drinking up the noises. Your mouths opened and tongues came together, massaging and dancing in euphoric harmony as his shallow thrusts filled you up. Another finger soon joined the first, and he curled them towards your belly button, the pressure pulling a scream from your lips. The pleasure was almost too much to handle. You were rapidly approaching your orgasm, and you realized a second too late that your hands fled to Zen’s back.  
Instantly, Zen stopped his motions and pulled his hand away from your cunt, leaving you breathless and distressed.

“Mmm, I warned you, MC. You have to learn to listen better.” You were distraught. The wait was agonizing. All you wanted was release, and you were being denied.  
“Hyun, I'll do anything, please let me cum,” you pleaded.   
He sighed. “I guess you've waited long enough, jagiya. How would you like me to finish pleasuring you? With my fingers? My mouth?”  
“Either, both! Anything!” You cried.   
“Both? My princess is starting to get greedy the more impatient she becomes.” He looked at you with a wicked gleam in his eye. “Do you deserve both?”  
“I'll keep my hands up, I promise! I'll be good! Please, Hyun, let me have both!” You could hardly contain the words leaving your mouth. You didn't care anymore, you just needed to cum.   
“Oh, I want your hands right here, my love,” he cooed, guiding your hands to his head. You tangled your fingers into his hair as you watched him slowly move down your body, peppering kisses on every inch of skin he passed until he hovered over your swollen entrance. 

Excruciatingly slow, he softly dragged his tongue between your lips, giving your sensitive clit a gentle suck once he reached it. You threw your head pack onto the pillow. You nearly came from the first lick. 

Wasting no time, Zen practically attacked your aching cunt, thrusting his tongue into you then swirling it around the bundle of nerves. You tugged roughly on his white locks as his mouth drove you insane. He moaned at the pressure before thrusting a finger into you, working you from the inside as he sucked ruthlessly on your clit. You were rapidly approaching your orgasm, Zen’s mouth and fingers pulling you closer and closer to the edge. Within seconds you were screaming out his name as your body convulsed, the most intense climax of your life taking hold of your whole being. His actions never stopped, milking you through your release and assaulting your over-stimulated clit. 

You continued to moan as he kept lapping at your juices and thrusting his finger into you. You were quickly becoming too sensitive and was practically pushing Zen’s head away, but he refused to budge. Instead of halting his actions, he added in a second finger, and you were writhing uncontrollably on the bed. You didn't think your body could take any more, but he wasn't stopping. His free hand brought your left leg up and over his shoulder, adjusting your angle so he could thrust deeper into you. Afraid of ripping his hair out, you opted for gripping the sheets beside you, bunching them up in your hands as you somehow approached another climax. 

You screamed out his name with your second release, somehow more powerful than the first, and you knew there was no way the neighbors couldn't hear. Thankfully, Zen pulled away from you, giving you a different kind of relief. 

“Zen, t-thank you…” You could hardly get the words out, you were so out of breath.   
“I'm sorry I've been neglecting you recently, my love. I promise to make it up to you all day tomorrow.” He came up to rest beside you, intertwining his fingers with yours, and kissing your knuckles softly.   
“I'll hold you to that.” You were absolutely spent, but thanks to Zen, you were in a euphoric haze. It wasn't long before you drifted to sleep, head on Zen’s shoulder, hands still clasped together. Even in slumber you thought up ways to hold him to his promise. 

Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Zen is way too much fun to write. I may have gotten a little carried away, but it's fine. If you made it this far, drop a kudos to let me know you (hopefully) enjoyed it! You can always reach me in the comments, or at my tumblr (@awsumblossum) Thanks for reading!


End file.
